This invention relates to liquid dispensers, and more particularly to an inverted water bottle support and dispenser and a method for mounting the bottle with reduced effort.
Supports and dispensers for water bottles, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,778 issued Jun. 16, 1992 to Baker et al. consider problems associated with fluid spilling while inverting the bottle and while removing a partially empty inverted bottle. None of the prior art resolve the serious problems of lifting and inverting a large, difficult to hold, container with serious strain and injury. They have considered various solutions to the spilling problem including never inverting the bottle, but pumping or syphoning out the liquid. It would be useful to have a system that would permit gravity dispensing from an inverted bottle that would overcome both the lifting problem and the spilling problem.